Dark Moon
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Bukan keinginan Sakura terlahir sebagai anak pembawa bencana yang menurut legenda muncul setiap seribu tahun. Dimaki, dicemooh hingga dikucilkan adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Hingga pertemuan dengan seorang pemuda yang tanpa disengaja merubah kehidupannya./"Kalau Sasuke-sama, pasti bisa jadi raja yang baik..."/For Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri/Mind to give some review?


_Brigadoon, March 8th 1548 10:25pm_

**TAAAP TAAAP TAAAP**

Derap langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat cepat di antara tembok tinggi yang menjadi dinding di lorong kecil itu. Lelaki paruh baya itu terus memacu langkahnya hingga sampai di sebuah jalan kecil yang dipenuhi dengan pemukiman warga. Begitu sampai di perumahan yang didominasi oleh rumah kayu, lelaki itu meneriakkkan sesuatu sambil terus berlari agar warga yang tengah terlelap mendengar teriakannya. "BAYI MONSTER TELAH LAHIIIR! ANAK TERKUTUK DALAM LEGENDA TELAH LAHIR DAN AKAN MEMBAWA BENCANA BAGI DESA INIII!"

Lelaki tersebut berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. Ia berlari lumayan jauh membuat kakinya sekarang terasa lemas dan berat untuk melangkah.

Hening masih menyelimuti di malam gelap itu. Lelaki bertubuh ramping itu melirik sekeliling dengan ekor matanya. Tidak ada satu pun warga yang mendengar peringatannya barusan. Semua jendela dan pintu rumah mereka masih tertutup rapat. Lampu penerangan pun masih padam. Tanda bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Suara decitan kayu membuat lelaki tadi refleks mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang tertunduk. Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan iris _lavender_ teduh perlahan muncul dari balik jendela kayu tersebut. Diam-diam lelaki tersebut menghela napas lega karena ternyata masih ada yang mendengar teriakannya tadi.

Wajah lelaki tadi nampak gusar dan ketakutan akibat teriakan yang tiba-tiba ia dengar malam itu. Seakan berharap bahwa si peneriak tadi hanya bercanda atau salah paham atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang dapat menampik apa yang ia katakan. "A—apa yang kau bilang tadi? Kau sedang bercanda 'kan? Anak terkutuk itu tidak lahir di desa ini 'kan?"

Lelaki tersebut berlari menghampirinya kemudian memegang kedua bahu pria tersebut. Ia tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan raut cemas sekaligus ketakutannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku melihatnya jelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Lelaki itu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu dan mengangkatnya ke depan wajah. "Bayi itu... Ia memiliki lambang naga di pundak kanannya. Persis seperti yang ada di dalam legenda." Kedua tangannya gemetar hebat.

Lelaki bermata _lavender_ dengan rambut cokelat panjang itu semula tenang. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian setelah pria tadi kembali berucap, keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia pun sama dengan pria tadi—tidak mampu menahan gemetar hebat yang mendadak dialami tubuhnya.

"I—itu mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin bayi terkutuk itu lahir di desa kita?" Lelaki itu—Hiashi meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Lelaki tadi membalikkan badannya. Kini ia menghadap rumah-rumah warga yang masih gelap. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara, "Aku—Maito Guy bersumpah bahwa aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Lambang naga itu terlihat jelas di pundak kanan bayi itu!" seruannya kini terdengar lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Layaknya domino, jalanan yang semula gelap gulita itu perlahan-lahan diterangi oleh lampu-lampu rumah yang kembali menyala di larut malam itu. Satu per satu suara decitan kayu kembali terdengar. Disusul pula dengan para orang tua yang mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ekspresi mereka semua sama. Takut dan gemetar hebat.

Guy kembali membuka mulutnya. Suaranya yang lantang kini terdengar jelas oleh semua penduduk disana. "BAYI TERKUTUK DALAM LEGENDA YANG MUNCUL TIAP SERIBU TAHUN TELAH LAHIR DI DESA KITA! TIDAK ADA LAGI NIKMAT DAN BERKAH DI DESA INI! DESA INI AKAN MENDAPAT BENCANA BESAR!"

Tubuh Guy kemudian merosot ke tanah, seiring dengan isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Warga yang lain ada yang saling berbisik. Kebanyakan para ibu menangis kemudian dibalas dengan pelukan suami mereka yang mencoba tegar dan tetap tenang namun sebenarnya sama takutnya.

Malam yang hening itu pun pecah diganti dengan suara iringan tangis yang menggema. Mereka semua takut. Takut menghadapi kenyataan. Takut untuk menerima kemalangan yang menanti mereka.

.

.

_Haruno's house, March 8th 1548 11:00pm_

**BRAAAKKK**

Kizashi menggebrak meja rumahnya frustasi. Kediaman yang seharusnya diliputi dengan suka cita karena lahirnya anak pertama mereka malah diliputi oleh raungan tangis Mebuki di kamarnya. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekap erat bayi mungil yang baru saja dilahirkannya sambil berurai air mata.

Pandangan lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi seorang ayah itu bergulir ke arah dua orang yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupnya. Hatinya senang namun berasa pilu dan nyeri juga di saat yang bersamaan. Seandainya jika bukan karena menjaga wibawanya sebagai kepala rumah tangga, ia juga akan ikut menangis bersama Mebuki saat ini.

Kizashi baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar untuk menghampiri Mebuki kalau saja seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang tidak menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, "Kizashi-_san_..." panggil wanita itu setengah berteriak.

Kizashi menoleh, alisnya terangkat ketika melihat wanita yang membantu proses persalinan istrinya itu datang dengan napas naik turun. Seperti sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Tsunade?"

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Tsunade berusaha menjawab, "Gawat, Kizashi-_san_! Sekelompok orang yang sepertinya berasal dari kerajaan telah mengepung rumah ini!"

Mata kizashi membelalak lebar. Tangis Mebuki pun mendadak reda mendengar penuturan Tsunade barusan.

"A—apa katamu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Tsunade menggeleng pelan, "Nampaknya ada seseorang yang telah melihat bayi itu dan melaporkannya kepada raja."

Mendadak Kizashi merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Kali ini apalagi yang akan terjadi? Para prajurit kerajaan itu pun datang ke rumahnya bukan tanpa sebab dan alasan. Ia tahu pasti itu. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin menentang perintah kerajaan. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada putri kecilnya—buah hatinya yang baru saja lahir ke dunia.

"Usir mereka, _anata_!" teriakan histeris Mebuki mengagetkan keduanya.

Wanita itu kembali meraung sejadinya. Ia mendekap putrinya itu lebih erat lagi hingga tanpa sadar membangunkan bayi mungil itu dan membuatnya menangis. "Tidak ada satu pun yang boleh menyentuh putriku! Tidak ada yang boleh!"

Kizashi mengerti seberapa besar rasa takut kehilangan Mebuki terhadap Sakura—bayi mungil yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Ia pun sama takutnya dengan Mebuki.

Lelaki itu menghampiri Mebuki. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan Kizashi yang hangat dan menenangkan. "Tenanglah, Mebuki. Aku pasti akan melindungimu dan anak kita." Sebelah tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Mebuki.

Perlahan, tangis Mebuki berangsur-angsur reda. Kizashi melepas pelukannya dan balik menatap sang istri. "Lihat, Sakura jadi terbangun dan menangis."

Keduanya lalu memandangi buah hati mereka. Mebuki kembali menitikkan air matanya lalu mengecup kening bayinya. "Maafkan _Okaa-san_, Sakura... _Okaa-san_ pasti akan melindungimu."

Melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu, Kizashi tersenyum lembut. Andai saja kebahagiaan itu bisa berlangsung lama. Ia rela menukarkan apapun juga demi kebahagiaan dan keselamatan putrinya.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika sekelompok orang berjubah hitam dengan pedang yang tersemat di pinggang datang dan mendobrak masuk kediaman mereka. Tsunade yang semula berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mundur mendekati Mebuki yang sama ketakutan dengannya.

Orang-orang berjubah hitam itu kemudian masuk sampai ke depan kamar tempat mereka berada. Membentuk satu barisan berbanjar sebagai garis pertahanan. Tak lama kemudian, dari balik barisan itu seorang pria berbaju zirah lengkap muncul. Pria yang kelihatannya merupakan pemimpin dari pasukan itu maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri membelakangi prajurit-prajuritnya.

Pria berambut perak dengan setengah wajah yang tertutupi masker itu menatap angkuh ke arah tiga orang yang sedang ketakutan di hadapannya. Tatapan sinisnya kemudian beralih ke arah Sakura yang sudah tidur dengan lelap. Wajahnya yang terlihat damai membuat pria itu muak. Bagaimana bisa bayi yang akan menjadi pembawa bencana berwajah sedemikian tenangnya?

Ia berdecih pelan dari balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya, "Kami datang kemari atas perintah dari Fugaku-_sama_ untuk membunuh hidup-hidup bayi terkutuk yang lahir dari keluarga ini."

Kizashi tegak dari posisinya kemudian mengambil vas bunga yang ada di meja kamar. Dengan tatapan nanar, ia melempar vas itu tepat ke arah wajah pria tadi. Namun dengan mudah pria itu menepisnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Jangan seenaknya! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan orang-orang tidak berperasaan seperti kalian menyentuh anakku!" Kizashi meluapkan amarahnya.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam pria itu. Ia lalu menurunkan sebelah tangannya dari depan wajah. "Seandainya kau menyerahkan bayi itu tanpa perlawanan, aku tidak akan perlu menggunakan kekerasan dan menyakiti kalian."

Hanya dengan satu gestur tubuh yang dilakukan pria tadi, para prajurit yang tadinya diam mulai bergerak. Dengan sekali pukulan saja, dua orang prajurit berhasil mengunci pergerakan Kizashi. Sedangkan sisanya mengepung Mebuki dan Tsunade yang bergeming ketakutan.

Salah satu dari mereka merebut paksa Sakura dari tangan Mebuki. Beberapa menahan Tsuande dan Mebuki yang masih berusaha melawan. Tangis Mebuki kembali pecah, ia menjerit histeris ketika bayinya direbut.

"JANGAAAN! Aku mohon jangan sakiti bayiku!" Mebuki menjerit, meraung-raung dan memohon kepada mereka namun tidak ada satu pun yang mengindahkannya.

Menyaksikan hal tersebut, Kizashi mencoba memberontak namun semua pergerakannya sia-sia.

Pria berambut perak itu menghampiri Kizashi yang masih mencoba melawan. Satu tinju mentah mendarat di perut Kizashi, membuat lelaki itu lemas. "Bunuh bayi itu," titah pria tersebut kepada prajuritnya.

Sang prajurit pun mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan bersiap untuk menebas bayi di tangannya.

"TIDAAAK!"

Pedang itu sudah terangkat tinggi dan akan turun begitu cepat. Namun seketika pergerakan itu terhenti ketika Sakura yang tadinya terlelap tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Menampakkan sepasang _emerald_ cerah yang balik menatap datar prajurit tadi.

Melihat tatapan bayi kecil itu membuat prajurit tersebut mendadak mati kutu dan gemetar. Pedang yang diangkatnya tinggi itu jatuh bebas ke lantai seiring dengan tubuhnya juga beserta Sakura yang lepas dari tangannya.

"SAKURAAA!" Mebuki kembali berteriak ketika tubuh kecil Sakura jatuh ke lantai.

Salah satu prajurit lainnya yang menyaksikan temannya mendadak ketakutan datang menghampiri, "Hei, ada apa?"

Dan prajurit tersebut juga mengalami hal serupa dengan prajurit sebelumnya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan bayi tersebut.

"HUAAA!" jeritnya ketakutan kemudian mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Sakura.

Lalu salah satu dari yang lainnya juga penasaran dan mendekati Sakura. Namun yang terjadi juga sama seperti dua temannya tadi. Ia tiba-tiba menjerit dan ketakutan. Begitu pun seterusnya hingga yang tersisa hanya dua prajurit yang menahan Kizashi dan pemimpin mereka.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" Salah satu dari yang tersisa bergumam heran.

Kakashi—pemimpin mereka meneguk ludah. Keringat dingin jatuh membasahi pelipisnya ketika ia melirik Sakura. Ia mengerti apa yang membuat para bawahannya itu ketakutan ketika yang terlihat di depan matanya adalah bayangan seekor naga merah yang melingkup di atas tubuh mungil bayi itu.

Ekor matanya menyipit tidak percaya lalu bergumam entah pada siapa, "Dia... monster..."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, Fantasy, Romance, Tragedy, Long OS, for Banjir TomatCeri Contest**

**Dark Moon ****© YoruChan Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

_Brigadoon, June 15th 1555_

Arak-arakan awan biru, matahari yang tidak terlalu terik dan angin yang berhembus lembut merupakan waktu yang pas bagi anak-anak untuk saling bercengkrama dan bermain satu sama lain. Mereka saling kejar-mengejar dan menangkap kemudian kembali tertawa dan bergembira.

Diam-diam Sakura mengintip dari balik pohon tinggi tak jauh dari mereka. _Emerald_-nya semakin berbinar penasaran melihat permainan yang nampaknya asyik. Dengan langkah pelan, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu mendekati sekumpulan anak-anak tersebut.

Tawa mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara gesekan antara kaki dengan rumput yang berasal dari Sakura. Semuanya lantas menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati anak bersurai merah muda yang sebaya dengan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum canggung ketika mereka menyadari kehadirannya, "Ano—boleh aku ikut bermain juga?" _Emerald_-nya memancarkan binar-binar harapan.

"Pergi!" Satu timpukan batu kecil mendarat di tubuh Sakura.

Ia meringis kesakitan memegangi tangan kanannya yang lecet akibat batu tadi.

"Kau itu monster!" cerca anak berambut hitam jabrik yang melempar batu tadi.

"Kiba benar! Kami tidak mau bermain dengan monster!" Kali ini giliran seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang mengeluarkan kata-kata ketusnya. Sementara anak perempuan bermata _lavender_ yang ketakutan di sampingnya terus memegangi tangannya.

Anak lelaki berambut pirang jabrik di samping Kiba ikut memungut batu kecil kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Sakura. "Pergi kau monster! Jangan pernah dekati kami!"

Menerima perlakuan itu membuat Sakura _shock_. Betapa hatinya sedih dan terluka ketika mereka semua memanngilnya dengan sebutan _monster_. Apa salah kalau ia juga ingin ikut bermain? Mengapa ia selalu dijauhi orang-orang di sekitarnya? Mengapa hanya ia yang diperlakukan kasar oleh orang-orang di kotanya?

Satu per satu tubuh Sakura dihujani oleh batu-batu kecil. Membuat ruam-ruam kemerahan di sekitar tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan terusan putih sederhana tanpa lengan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara poni yang menutupi matanya. Menelan bulat-bulat seluruh cacian dan makian untuknya.

"Dasar monster!"

"Pergi kau monster!"

"Kami tidak mau berteman dengan anak monster!"

Tangan Sakura mengepal kuat. Perih di tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan yang ia rasakan di hatinya. Giginya bergemelutuk kuat.

"AKU BUKAN MONSTER!" Mendadak angin berhembus kencang. Batu-batu kecil yang belum sempat mendarat ke tubuh Sakura berbalik arah mengenai anak-anak tadi.

Iris Sakura membelalak lebar. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Anak-anak itu meringis kesakitan bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang menangis. Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati mereka dengan raut cemas dan perasaan bersalah.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika salah satu dari mereka kembali mencemoohnya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Jangan mendekat! Dasar kau monster!"

Satu bulir air mata tidak dapat tertahan lagi dari mata Sakura saat itu.

.

.

Mebuki sedang menjemur pakaian di luar ketika ia melihat Sakura yang kembali ke rumah dengan luka lecet di sekujur tubuhnya. Refleks ia menjatuhkan ember berisi pakaian di tangannya. Wanita itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan raut panik beserta cemas.

"Astaga, Sakura! Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa terluka begini?" Mebuki menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut di atas tanah. Menyejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi anaknya.

Sakura masih bergeming. Irisnya memicing ke sembarang arah.

Melihat ekspresi anaknya, Mebuki memegang kedua lengan Sakura. Menatap lurus _emerald_ tersebut, "Tidak apa. Ceritakan saja pada _okaa-san_ apa yang telah terjadi," ujarnya lembut.

Sakura balik menatap wanita yang merupakan ibunya tersebut. Wajahnya seperti sedang menahan tangis. "_Okaa-san_, apa aku ini monster?"

Mebuki tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Ia terdiam sejenak—tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan.

"Mereka bilang aku monster dan menyuruhku untuk pergi." Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, "Mengapa hanya aku yang diperlakukan berbeda, _Okaa-san_? Apa salahku?"

Mebuki merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia paham betul bagaimana penderitaan anaknya itu. Tanpa kata-kata, Mebuki membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka, Sakura." Ia mengelus lembut kepala Sakura, "Apapun yang mereka katakan, kau tetaplah bidadari kecil yang dikirimkan untuk kami." Mebuki menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Sakura.

Di sisi lain, gadis itu kembali menangis. Terharu.

_Okaa-san_-nya benar. Setidaknya, walaupun dunia membencinya, ia masih memiliki _okaa-san_ juga _otou-san_ yang amat mencintainya.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura bermain sendirian. Sedih memang. Tapi ia akan lebih sedih lagi ketika ada orang-orang yang kembali menolak kehadirannya.

Sendirian mungkin lebih baik. Itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura kecil kala itu.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memetik beberapa bunga untuk ditunjukkan ke _okaa-san_-nya, mengejar burung atau kupu-kupu yang hinggap. Ketika yang dikejar lari, ia memandanginya begitu senang. Kemudian ia kembali memetik bunga sambil bersenandung riang.

Semua itu cukup menyenangkan bagi Sakura.

Derap langkah kaki seseorang mengusik kesenangan Sakura. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, takut kalau nanti yang datang malah anak-anak itu lagi. Tapi yang dilihatnya justru sosok berbeda. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dongker yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Anak itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri anak itu dengan langkah ragu-ragu, "Ano..."

Anak itu menoleh. Sejenak _onyx_ itu tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok Sakura yang menurutnya menawan. Kulit yang begitu putih dan mulus, surai merah muda yang cantik.

Mempesona.

Segurat rona merah tipis melintang di wajah tampan anak tersebut. Ia mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan sebelah telunjuk untuk menghilangkan gugupnya. "Siapa kau?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Aaa, aku lihat kau kelihatan kebingungan jadi aku hanya ingin membantu."

Alisnya mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sakura yang baginya itu bukan jawaban atas apa yang ia tanyakan. Kedua tangannya kini ia lipat di depan dada. "Aku tanya, kau itu siapa?" suaranya kini makin lantang membuat Sakura agak berjengit ketakutan.

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan segenggam bunga yang baru saja ia petik. Ada rasa takut dan canggung di dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura diajak bicara oleh orang lain selain _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_-nya.

Geram karena merasa anak perempuan itu tidak mempedulikannya, ia menghampiri Sakura kemudian menepis kasar tangan gadis kecil itu. Membuat bunga-bunga di tangannya berceceran di bawah.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja membuat Sakura kaget dan takut. Ia takut kalau anak di depannya ini akan memperlakukannya sama seperti yang anak-anak itu lakukan kepadanya kemarin. Sakura memejamkan mata. Takut dengan apa yang akan anak itu lakukan selanjutnya.

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sakura yang berlebihan, anak itu menghela napas berat. "Hei..." Ia memanggil Sakura tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah melompat kaget sehingga membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur ketika melihat wajah anak itu yang amat dekat dengannya.

Kali ini justru anak laki-laki itu yang tertawa melihat kelakuan lucu Sakura. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Aku hanya bertanya nama tapi kau malah begitu ketakutan."

Sakura yang masih terduduk di bawah menundukkan kepalanya malu. Sementara anak itu masih saja menertawakannya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian sebelah tangan terulur ke arahnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ketika anak tadi memberikan senyuman yang begitu tulus sambil berusaha membantunya berdiri.

Mendapat perlakuan yang tidak biasa itu membuat Sakura tersipu malu. Belum pernah ada orang lain yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Belum pernah ada orang lain yang memberikan senyuman begitu tulus kepadanya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa namamu?"

"S—sakura Haruno..."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat mendengar nama itu. _Sakura Haruno, sepertinya aku sering mendengar nama itu_.

"K—kau? Siapa namamu?" Malu-malu akhirnya Sakura menanyakannya kepada anak tersebut.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sejenak Sakura menelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian menyebut ulang nama itu satu per satu, "Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha?"

"Uchiha?" Berapa kali ia mengulang kembali nama itu.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya namun tak lama kemudian matanya membelalak lebar seiring dengan wajahnya yang semakin tegang dan ketakutan. "S—sasuke-_sama_!"

Melihat gadis kecil itu membuat Sasuke beberapa kali menghela napas karena kebodohannya. _Baru sadar sekarang dia._

"_S—sumimasen_! _Sumimasen_, Sasuke-_sama_!" Dan sekarang ia harus menyaksikan kepala Sakura yang terus-menerus naik turun karena menyadari kebodohan tingkahnya sedari tadi tanpa tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke menggaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal, "Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Aaa... _sumimasen_..."

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya yang bahkan tidak sadar kalau anak yang ada di hadapannya adalah putra bungsu seorang raja. Yang artinya Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran di kotanya.

"T—tapi apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di tempat seperti ini, Sasuke-_sama_?"

Sasuke berjalan melawati Sakura. Baru kali ini ia pergi ke tempat ini. Tempat yang benar-benar menenangkan dengan hamparan bunga di sekeliling juga angin sejuk yang berhembus. "Hanya jalan-jalan saja."

"He? Anda tidak takut tersesat?" Sakura ikut membalikkan badannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura membuat anak lelaki itu mendelik tajam. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau lebih tua dariku. Kau dan aku punya tinggi yang sama yang berarti kita sebaya," protesnya panjang lebar.

Tanpa sadar Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia melangkah di belakang Sasuke—mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tempat yang indah," gumam Sasuke namun tetap bisa terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke-_sama_ benar, karena itu aku selalu datang kemari."

"Sendirian?"

Sakura hanya memberika sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

Otak cerdik Sasuke merespon cepat hal itu. Kalau begitu mulai besok tempat ini adalah tempat yang tidak akan pernah absen darinya. Karena Sasuke akan dapat dua bonus dari tempat ini.

Pertama adalah keindahan tempat ini.

Kedua adalah poin pentingnya. Keindahan gadis kecil di depan matanya yang tanpa sadar telah menawan hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama.

.

.

Malam itu tidak ada hal istimewa yang Sakura lakukan kecuali menyantap sepiring nasi kare buatan _okaa-san_-nya. Ditemani oleh hangatnya bara api yang menyala dari perapian rumah, Sakura duduk di kursi kayu ditemani oleh _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ yang juga sedang menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Mau tambah lagi, Sakura?" Mebuki menawarkan ketika Sakura nampak akan menyudahi makannya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang, _okaa-san_." Ia meletakkan piringnya di atas meja.

Kizashi menghentikan sejenak suapan yang hampir masuk ke mulutnya. Sebelah tangannya beralih menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. "Kau harus banyak makan agar lebih gemuk lagi, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika Kizashi memberika senyum hangatnya.

"_Otou-san_-mu benar, Sakura." Kini Mebuki yang menimpali suaminya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum ketika mendapat perlakuan hangat dan lembut dari kedua orang tuanya. Ya, hanya dari merekalah Sakura bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dan begitu hangat.

**TOOOK TOOOK**

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar dari depan mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Kizashi bangkit dari kursinya, "Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" gumamnya heran.

Kizashi kemudian meninggalkan meja makan dan berbelok ke arah ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu utama rumah mereka.

_Emerald_ Sakura terus mengikuti bayangan _otou-san_-nya hingga menghilang di belokan ruang tamu. Ada perasaan gelisah yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Entah mengapa gadis kecil itu mendadak merasakan firasat buruk. Apalagi ketika sudah hampir lima menit tidak terdengar suara apapun di ruang tamu. Kizashi juga tidak kunjung kembali bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memberitahu siapa gerangan tamu yang datang.

Lama Kizashi tidak kembali, membuat Mebuki juga ikut penasaran. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Mengapa _otou-san_-mu tidak kembali juga? Memangnya siapa tamu yang datang?" Ada sedikit rutukan yang terselip di nada bicara Mebuki.

"Aaa, _Okaa-san_..." Sakura sebenarnya berniat ikut dengan Mebuki—menyusul ke ruang tamu. Namun _okaa-san_-nya terlanjur meninggalkannya yang belum sempat turun dari kursi makan.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan yang tidak lain berasal dari _okaa-san_-nya.

Dengan perasaan panik bercampur kaget, Sakura segera berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gadis kecil itu tentu saja kaget bukan main ketika yang ia lihat sesampainya disana adalah genangan darah merah yang mengalir deras. Darah yang tidak lain berasal dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kaki Sakura berasa lemas hingga tidak lagi bisa menumpu berat badannya. Refleks tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke lantai. Genangan air mata tidak dapat lagi tertahan dari pelupuk mata ketika menyaksikan tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Tewas mengenaskan dengan luka tusukan di dada dan perut mereka.

Dua orang lelaki asing bertubuh tegap yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menyeringai. Salah satu dari mereka mengelap pisau yang berlumuran darah dengan kain putih lalu membuangnya sembarang. Melihat tampang lusuh dan tak berdaya Sakura, membuat mereka tertawa licik.

Kedua orang itu lalu masuk ke dalam—melangkahi dua mayat di hadapannya. Salah satu lelaki tadi berdiri di belakang Sakura. Mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura dari belakang dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Sementara yang satu lagi ikut berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan posisinya lalu memegang dagu gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan.

Lelaki itu menyeringai licik, "Wah, ternyata mereka juga punya gadis kecil yang manis disini."

Keduanya lalu tertawa keras. Entah apa yang mereka anggap lucu.

"_Okaa-san_... _Otou-san_..."

Lirihan suara Sakura itu membuat dua lelaki tadi saling menatap kemudian kembali tertawa. "Kau tenang saja gadis manis," lelaki tadi mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sakura. "Kau akan menyusulnya nanti. Setelah memuaskan kami berdua." Ia lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri membuat Sakura makin jijik.

Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia sedih sekaligus marah menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya tewas mengenaskan di depan matanya. Gadis itu menunduk, dalam diam giginya bergemelutuk rapat menahan geram dan amarah. Sementara kedua orang tadi malah tertawa riang atas perbuatan keji yang mereka lakukan. Begitu bahagia di atas penderitaannya.

"AAAGGH!"

Sakura berteriak. Melampiaskan semua kesedihannya. Melepaskan semua amarah dan kebenciannya.

Tidak sampai sekian detik, tubuh gadis itu dilingkupi cahaya putih terang. Kedua lelaki tadi menghalau sinar yang menyilaukan itu dengan sebelah tangan.

Cahaya putih itu kian membesar, yang tadinya hanya melingkupi badan Sakura sekarang hampir memenuhi seisi ruangan tersebut. Layaknya sebuah bom yang meledak tiba-tiba hingga membuat kedua penjahat tadi terpental jauh.

Salah satu dari mereka bersungut-sungut untuk bangun. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah sosok seekor naga merah besar yang kapan saja siap untuk memusnahkan dirinya.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras, "Mo—MONSTEEER!"

Ia berusaha lari namun naga tadi sudah terlanjur menyadari kehadirannya. Hanya dengan satu kibasan ekor darinya, lelaki tadi terpental jauh hingga terhempas ke salah satu pohon besar disana. Menyisakan jejak-jejak darah di batang dan rerumputan di bawahnya.

Menyaksikan apa yang menimpa rekannya, membuat lelaki satu lagi menjerit ketakutan, "HUAAA!"

Belumlah sempat lelaki tadi berlari, naga itu terlanjur menginjakkan kakinya tepat di atas badannya. Menyisakan cipratan-cipratan darah dimana-mana akibat hancur dan remuknya tulang-tulang badan lelaki tadi.

"GROAAAR!"

Naga itu meraung. Menyemburkan api ke sekelilingnya. Menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di depan matanya. Membumihanguskan semuanya. Tak peduli apa dan siapa yang ia hancurkan.

Malam gelap tanpa bintang itu pun berubah menjadi lautan merah. Kota yang semula senyap itu mendadak mencekam. Dipenuhi oleh kobaran api juga genangan darah dimana-mana.

.

.

"Itachi-_nii_! Kemari sebentar, Itachi-_nii_!"

Itachi mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga yang dibentangi oleh karpet merah serta ukiran-ukiran rumit di kanan kiri. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menghampiri sang adik yang tengah menunggunya tepat di depan sebuah jendela kaca tinggi berukuran besar.

Bahkan dari jendela tersebut, kota Brigadoon di malam hari dapat terlihat jelas. Atap-atap rumah penduduk yang berjejer rapi serta lampu-lampu jalan yang kelihatan seperti titik kecil berderet mengisi tiap ruas jalan.

Itachi sampai di anak tangga terakhir. Ia penasaran melihat wajah adik laki-lakinya yang nampak bersemangat menunjukkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Pemuda dua belas tahun itu tersenyum lembut, "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Lihat itu!" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah cahaya putih yang bersinar sangat terang di bawah sana. Cahaya asing yang mendadak muncul di antara gelapnya pemukiman warga lainnya malam itu.

_Onyx_ Itachi mengikuti kemana telunjuk Sasuke mengarah. Matanya sontak membulat begitu melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan matanya.

"Indah ya, Itachi-_nii_?" Sasuke tersenyum lebar ke arah Itachi menanti sebuah senyuman atau sekedar anggukan dari kakaknya. Tapi yang bersangkutan malah memasang raut tegang, membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan itu..."

.

.

Yang pertama kali Sakura rasakan saat kesadarannya telah kembali adalah nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Pakaiannya lusuh dan compang-camping begitu juga dengan wajah putihnya yang dipenuhi dengan bekas-bekas tanah. Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

_Emerald_-nya membulat ketika kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ di dalam ingatannya satu per satu tersusun kembali. Mulai dari makan malam bersama, tamu yang tiba-tiba datang, sampai dirinya yang menemukan tubuh kedua orang tuanya tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai.

"_Okaa-san_... _Otou-san_..."

Sakura kembali menangis pilu saat menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya.

Perlahan, tangisnya kembali hilang saat beberapa kumpulan orang memandanginya dari kejauhan. Mereka semua nampak ketakutan kemudian saling berbisik-bisik sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sakura menoleh, menatap keadaan sekelilingnya yang sudah hancur berantakan. Semuanya rata dengan tanah bahkan termasuk rumahnya. Banyak pepohonan yang tumbang bahkan sebagian hangus seperti terbakar. Dua mayat orang tua di samping kanannya nampak sudah membiru dan mulai membusuk.

Cercaan, cacian juga cemoohan itu terdengar lagi di telinga Sakura. Bahkan semakin jelas.

"Dia yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Dasar monster!"

"Lihat! Bahkan dia membunuh kedua orang tuanya!"

"Benar-benar anak terkutuk pembawa bencana!"

Sakura menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia menggeleng-geleng kencang. Berharap dengan itu, ia dapat menampik semua cercaan dan makian yang mereka katakan. Ia bukan monster. Apalagi sampai membunuh orang tuanya.

"Bukan... bukan aku yang melakukannya," lirihnya pilu.

Pun percuma. Karena bagi mereka Sakura tidak lebih dari seorang monster. Yang tidak pernah diinginkan kelahirannya juga menjadi pembawa bencana di sekitarnya.

.

.

_Brigadoon, January 27th 1565_

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah kayu kecil. Ia lalu turun dari atas kudanya kemudian mengikatnya ke sebatang kayu yang menjadi pagar rumah tersebut. Penampilannya yang mencolok, paras yang tampan serta sosoknya yang tak asing bagi warga disana membuat Sasuke jadi bahan pembicaraan beberapa orang yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kali Sasuke mengunjungi rumah itu. Tapi yang kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu dengan pembicaran-pembicaraan jelek mengenai dirinya yang beredar di belakang sana. Ia hanya tidak mau mengambil pusing. Pemuda itu seolah menutup mata dan tidak peduli terhadap keadaan sekitarnya. Tujuannya hanya satu—menemui gadis yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut. Melepaskan kerinduannya walaupun tahu apa yang ia lakukan mungkin salah. Di mata orang lain—tapi tidak di matanya.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kayu yang nampak sudah reot itu, Sasuke mengetuk pelan. Tak harus menunggu lama hingga pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis dengan _dress_ putih selutut dan rambut merah muda tergerai hingga sebatas paha.

Sasuke langsung memberikan senyuman hangat ketika yang ia maksud muncul di hadapannya. Sementara si gadis tadi malah membelalakkan matanya lebar—lagi.

"Seperti itukah ekspresimu setiap aku datang berkunjung?"

Merasa bersalah karena ketidaksopanannya, Sakura membungkukkan badannya, "_S—sumimasen, _Sasuke-_sama_..."

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke malah menarik tangan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mau tak mau mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Belumlah sempat melayangkan protesnya, kini Sasuke malah menaikkan tubuh Sakura ke atas kuda tunggangannya.

"S—sasuke-_sama_..."

Sakura kadang heran dengan setiap tindakan Sasuke yang selalu egois dan seenaknya. Bahkan pemuda itu pun tidak mengacuhkan semua protes dari Sakura. Ia malah mendelik tajam pada gadis itu, "Tenanglah sedikt, Sakura!"

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura bungkam. Bagaimanapun juga posisi Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran yang tidak pernah sepadan dengan diri Sakura.

Usai melepas tali lilitan kuda di pagar kayu, Sasuke menyusul naik ke atas kuda. "Berpeganglah padaku."

Sakura hanya menurut saja perintah Sasuke dan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu.

Dengan sekali hentakan saja, kuda itu pun melaju. Meninggalkan kediaman Sakura menuju tempat lain.

.

.

Keduanya sampai di tanah lapang tak berpenghuni yang didominasi oleh hamparan rumput dan bunga. Sasuke mengambil beberapa langkah di depan Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu mengikuti di belakangnya.

Semilir angin sepoi berhembus menerpa surai merah muda panjang milik Sakura. Membuat sebelah tangannya terangkat ke samping kepala untuk menahan angin yang mencoba bermain dengan mahkota indahnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pernah kemari." Suara _baritone_ Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Sasuke berjongkok untuk memetik salah satu bunga kemudian memberikannya kepada Sakura, "dan hampir sepuluh tahun aku terus mencari keberadaanmu."

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Memang, semenjak kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Sakura mencoba untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Melanjutkan kehidupannya tanpa kedua orangtuanya lagi. Ia pun harus melalui hari-hari yang berat dimana ia semakin dikucilkan karena menjadi satu-satunya penyebab hancurnya separuh desa waktu itu.

Gadis itu menunduk, ada perasaan lain yang tiba-tiba menyergahnya. "Mengapa? Mengapa Anda begitu baik kepadaku di saat tidak ada satu orang pun yang menganggapku sebagai manusia?"

Sasuke tahu betapa berat dan menderitanya hari-hari yang selalu dijalani oleh gadis ini. Namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh. Bahkan berpikir untuk membalas perbuatan orang-orang yang selalu menganggap bahaya keberdaannya pun tidak. Kalau bisa, pemuda itu ingin sekali menjadi sandaran gadis itu. Setidaknya meringankan sedikit saja penderitaan yang dirasakan gadis itu. Bukankah itu wajar ia lakukan kepada gadis yang ia cintai?

"Apa perlu alasan yang logis untuk itu?"

"Tapi Sasuke-_sama_ adalah orang yang kelak akan memimpin negeri ini!" Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, ia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. _Emerald_ -nya memicing ke bawah, "sedangkan aku adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan desa ini. Aku tak lebih dari monster yang keberadaannya tidak diinginkan."

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang kembali menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia melangkah mendekati gadis itu. "Kau bukan monster. Kau adalah Sakura Haruno. Tidak ada alasan untuk memperlakukanmu berbeda dari manusia-manusia lainnya. Bahkan orang yang berlaku buruk padamu lah yang tidak pantas dianggap sebagai manusia."

"Sasuke-_sama_..."

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat, "karena itu, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau adalah sebuah kesialan atau yang lainnya. Sebab aku..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya yang sudah di ujung lidah. Tangannya kini beralih mengambil sejumput rambut Sakura yang terurai lalu menciumnya. "Akan selalu melindungimu..."

Perlakuan Sasuke tersebut tentu saja membuat Sakura tersipu malu. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang sudah memanas. Gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apapun.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu membalikkan badannya. Berusaha menutupi guratan-guratan merah yang juga menjalar di wajahnya. "Aku akan menjadi raja dan tidak akan membiarkan satu pun rakyatku menderita," kilahnya kemudian.

Bagi Sakura itu adalah pernyataan lantang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan. Seorang anak yang angkuh dan berharga diri tinggi seperti Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menarik kembali kata-katanya. Mendengar itu membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kalau Sasuke-_sama_, pasti bisa jadi raja yang baik..."

Sasuke menoleh kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia bahagia—sangat. Baginya, kata-kata itu adalah penyokong terkuat untuk mimpinya. Kata-kata sederhana dari seorang gadis yang begitu mempercayainya.

.

.

Lembayung senja mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Muncul dari balik persembunyiannya menggantikan kanvas biru putih yang sejak tadi menggantung. Sasuke memacu kudanya pelan sambil menikmati pemandangan indah di sore hari itu. Jalanan yang semula padat pun kini seudah lenggang. Hanya menyisakan beberapa anak kecil yang masih bermain di luar dan hendak beranjak pulang.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sakura kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya. Andai ia bisa menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Andai ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan anak kecil dimana tidak ada luka dan juga duka. Ah, tapi itu hanya perandaian baginya yang tidak akan mungkin kembali terulang sekeras apapun dia meminta.

"_Nee_, Sasuke-_sama_..."

Yang dipanggil pun hanya menjawab sekadarnya, "hn?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya namun tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh gadis itu. "Mimpi?"

"Aku bermimpi berada di tengah kobaran api dengan keadaan yang hancur berantakan. Semuanya binasa, rata dengan tanah dan taka ada satu pun yang tersisa." Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Sasuke, "aku takut. Aku takut kalau aku yang melakukannya lagi."

Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan gadis itu gemetar hebat. Ia berusaha melawan segala ketakutan dan kecemasannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Sakura. Itu hanya mimpi karena kecemasanmu." Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan. "Lagipula selama ini kekuatanmu itu hanya muncul di saat kau terdesak dan dikuasai amarah 'kan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mengingat beberapa kejadian yang berhubungan dengan kekuatannya. Sasuke benar, selama ini kekuatan dalam dirinya selalu muncul hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja. Saat ia kesal dengan cemoohan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya juga saat ia marah ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggal di depan mata.

"Karena itu aku tidak perlu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang mempercayainya. Setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang begitu tulus dan baik kepadanya. Ia hanya sedang ketakutan dan butuh sandaran karena kegoyahan hatinya. Dan Sasuke lah jawaban dari semua itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_sama_..."

Ia masih lebih beruntung.

.

.

Malam itu Sakura kembali bermimpi. Kali ini bahkan lebih buruk dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia kembali berubah menjadi seekor monster dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia bisa merasakan sosoknya yang perlahan-lahan mulai berubah ketika matanya terpejam. Ia masih bisa merasakan ketika dirinya kembali mengamuk dan memporak-porandakan desa.

Sakura tidak begitu ingat dengan jelas. Di dalam mimpinya ia melihat para warga yang berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri. Para orang tua berusaha untuk melindungi anak-anaknya. Para anak menangis ketakutan melihat kedua orang tuanya tak lagi bernyawa dengan kondisi tragis di depan mata mereka.

Naga yang mengambil alih tubuh Sakura terus meraung. Menimbulkan ketakutan dan trauma yang hebat bagi penduduk disana. Tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas, naga besar itu terus saja menghancurkan desa. Seakan itu merupakan perkara yang menyenangkan baginya. Ia membunuh, mencabik dan mengibaskan ekor besarnya pada siapa saja yang berusaha melawan.

Kemudian dengan sekali semburan saja, api yang keluar dari mulutnya langsung membumihanguskan pemukiman warga. Menjadikannya dipenuhi dengan warna merah menyala. Genangan darah bercecer dimana-mana. Sejauh dan sekuat apapun penduduk disana berlari itu percuma. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi tempat bagi mereka untuk berlindung.

Sakura bisa merasakannya. Semua kehancuran yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang dapat ia perbuat untuk mencegahnya. Sekuat apapun tubuhnya berusaha untuk menolak namun jiwa gelapnya tetap memberontak dan menginginkan kehancuran yang lebih dan lebih lagi.

Di dalam mimpinya, Sakura menangis ketika ia kembali menyemburkan apinya ke atas langit gelap malam itu. Sebelum akhirnya semua benar-benar menjadi gelap. Hingga ia tak lagi bisa merasakan apa-apa.

.

.

Ada yang aneh ketika Sakura terbangun pagi itu. Dimana ranjang kayu yang bisa ia tiduri? Mengapa sinar mentari pagi memapar langsung ke tubuhnya? Kemana atap-atap langit yang menghalanginya selama ini?

Gadis itu meringis. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ruam-ruam kemerahan nampak jelas di kulit halusnya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dirinya lebih terkejut lagi tatkala melihat pemandangan sekitarnya yang hanya berupa puing-puing serta reruntuhan bangunan. Begitu pula dengan tempat pijakannya sekarang ini.

Mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana dengan ceceran darah yang telah mengering di sisa reruntuhan tersebut. Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat, "apa yang telah terjadi?" lirihnya kemudian.

Tak lama berselang, sekelompok prajurit kerajaan dengan baju perang lengkap berlari mengepung Sakura dari segala penjuru arah. Gadis itu masih terduduk ketika mereka mengepungnya. Kepungan itu berbentuk lingkaran dengan ujung tombak masing-masing prajurit yang menahan pergerakan Sakura di tengahnya.

Tubuh kecil Sakura kini meringkih ketakutan. "A—apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara tawa renyah dari seorang lelaki mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. "Lama tidak bertemu, kau malah membuat kehancuran lagi, Sakura Haruno."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit ketika lelaki itu menyebut nama lengkapnya. Darimana ia tahu? Bagaimana bisa orang itu mengenalnya?

"Siapa kau?"

Lelaki itu menghela napas berat dari balik masker yang ia gunakan. "Benar juga, waktu itu kau masih bayi saat aku mencoba untuk membunuhmu. Wajar saja kalau kau tidak mengenalku," ujar lelaki itu dengan santainya.

_Emerald_ Sakura membulat mendengar penuturan lelaki tersebut. Membunuh? Bahkan sejak ia baru dilahirkan banyak orang yang takut padanya dan berusaha melenyapkannya?

"Tapi hari ini aku bisa menangkap lalu mengulitimu hidup-hidup setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi malam," lanjutnya lagi.

"T—tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Sakura barusan membuat lelaki itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Apa yang telah kulakukan katamu?" lelaki itu lalu menunjuk ke reruntuhan di sekelilingnya, "kau yang berubah menjadi monster dan menghancurkan semuanya tadi malam, masih bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, hah?" geram lelaki itu lantang.

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya kembali menjadi monster penghancur. Padahal semalam ia tidur dengan pulas. Padahal semalam ia berani jamin kalau ia tidak berbuat yang macam-macam hingga kembali membangkitkan monster di dalam tubuhnya.

"T—tidak mungkin..."

Lelaki itu berdecih, "tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi monster sepertimu!" makinya nanar.

"Bahkan sejak kau baru lahir, kau sudah merendahkan diriku—Kakashi Hatake yang dijuluki sebagai jenderal perang karena gagal membunuhmu."

Kakashi memandang sinis Sakura yang tertunduk lemas. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangi gadis itu.

"Ikat dan bawa dia!"

.

.

**BRAAAKKK**

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Wajahnya memerah akibat menahan amarahnya. Tidak sampai lima menit yang lalu ia baru saja menghadap ayahnya. Mempertanyakan mengapa Sakura sampai harus ditangkap dan dijebloskan di penjara bawah tanah. Tapi ayahnya yang sama keras kepala dengan dirinya malah mencemooh Sasuke dan mengatakan kalau ia hanya anak kecil egois yang mementingkan kesenangan pribadi dibanding rakyatnya.

Itachi menghela napas pelan melihat kelakuan adiknya. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke berani melontarkan kemarahan di depan ayahnya. Walaupun mereka ayah dan anak tapi tetap saja status Fugaku adalah seorang raja.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Sasuke." Itachi berjalan mendekati rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di perpustakaan istana. Telunjuknya bergerak di depan sederetan judul buku yang berbeda sebagai penunjuk buku yang kini sedang dicarinya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya perlahan, mencoba meredam semua emosi yang tengah membuncah. "Bagaimana bisa, _tou-san_ memutuskan untuk mengurung Sakura di penjara bawah tanah!"

Itachi menarik salah satu buku besar yang dicarinya dari rak tersebut. Ia kemudian memboyong buku tersebut ke atas meja. "Itu hal yang wajar. Saat ini Sakura merupakan ancaman bagi negeri ini. Separuh lebih dari desa ia hancurkan dalam waktu semalam dan itu menyebabkan kerugian yang sangat besar bagi negara. Hal ini dapat dimanfaatkan bagi negara lain untuk menyerang kita yang sedang lemah pertahanannya," jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke terdiam. Memang, dirinya masih belum bisa menjadi orang yang secerdas kakaknya. Itachi sangat cerdas dan paham soal urusan kerajaan. Ia juga ahli dalam menyusun strategi. Bahkan hampir semua strategi yang diajukannya selalu berhasil dalam pelaksanaannya. Wajar saja kalau ayahnya lebih mempercayai Itachi ketimbang dirinya yang masih belum dewasa.

_Onyx_ Sasuke memicing ke sembarang arah. "Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Sakura semalam? Apa ada seseorang yang mencoba menyerangnya lagi hingga ia lepas kendali?"

"Tidak ada."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelas alisnya. "Apa katamu?"

"Berdasarkan saksi yang selamat tidak ada seorang pun yang mencoba masuk ke kediaman Sakura malam itu. Yang mereka ingat, mereka tiba-tiba mendengar suara auman keras dan tanah yang bergemuruh. Saat mereka terbangun, Sakura sudah berubah menjadi seekor naga."

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi kalau tidak ada pemicunya!" Sasuke masih berkilah dengan pemikirannya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu mulai membuka halaman demi halaman buku tadi. Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika ia menemukan penjelasan yang ia cari. "Kemari sebentar, Sasuke."

Penasaran, Sasuke menghampiri kakaknya.

"Coba baca ini." Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas halaman yang ia maksud.

Iris Sasuke membulat sempurna membaca baris demi baris yang tertera di buku tersebut. Halaman itu menjelaskan tentang fase peralihan seseorang dengan kekuatan naga yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Itu membuat Sasuke sekarang mengerti alasan mengapa Sakura berubah tanpa ada tekanan dari luar.

"Semua yang terjadi pada Sakura Haruno sekarang adalah karena ia sedang mengalami fase itu. Tepat nanti ketika umurnya tujuh belas tahun, ia akan kehilangan kendali sepenuhnya terhadap monster di dalam dirinya. Artinya saat itu pula merupakan kiamat bagi negara kita."

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, penjelasan di baris terakhir membuat napas Sasuke tercekik. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan semua itu adalah membunuh hidup-hidup jelmaan naga tersebut saat ia masih dalam wujud manusia.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke. "Ini gila!"

"Alasan mengapa _tou-san_ mengurungnya di penjara bawah tanah adalah untuk meminimalisir kerusakan kalau-kalau ia kembali mengamuk." Itachi menutup buku tadi sehingga menimbulkan suara yang kuat. "_Tou-san_ juga mungkin sedang mempersiapkan rencana eksekusi untuk Sakura Haruno."

"Apa katamu?"

Itachi melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya. Ia lalu berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke adiknya yang masih nampak tidak terima. "Sakura Haruno dikurung di penjara bawah tanah yang ada di sebelah barat air terjun Neilsbrough. Ada jalan masuk setapak menuju gua bawah tanah yang ada di samping air terjun tersebut."

Sasuke menoleh heran saat kakaknya malah membocorkan rahasia yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Selanjutnya semua tergantung padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan." Ia menatap lurus _onyx_ kembar milik Sasuke, "ingatlah, Sasuke! Negara ini perlu pengorbanan untuk mengembalikan kejayaan dan ketentramannya seperti sedia kala," ujarnya lagi.

Mata Sasuke memicing. Ia tahu betul maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan Itachi. Dan pengorbanan yang ia maksud itu adalah Sakura Haruno, heh?

"Membunuh atau terbunuh. Itulah harga mati yang harus kau pilih, Sasuke."

.

.

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya ia akan menemukan penjara bawah tanah yang dimaksud Itachi. Pemuda itu lebih terkejut lagi ketika Itachilah yang memberitahukannya. Kondisi gua yang gelap membuat pemuda itu harus menggunakan obor sebagai penerangan. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati di jalan setapak yang menurun.

Ketika sudah sampai di tempat yang diterangi oleh obor di kanan kiri, Sasuke meletakkan obornya tadi di tempat kayu yang menggantung di dinding gua. Ia yakin dirinya sudah semakin dekat dengan tempat Sakura dikurung. Tampak dua orang penjaga yang merupakan prajurit kerajaan berjaga di sisi kanan dan kiri penjara besi itu.

Sakura sendiri nampak terduduk lemas di tengah penjara yang tergolong luas itu. Surai merah muda panjangnya terurai hingga menyentuh ubin penjara tersebut. Melihat kondisi gadis itu membuat Sasuke merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat memprihatinkan.

Badannya terlihat semakin kurus. Apa ia tidak pernah diberi makan selama beberapa hari dikurung di penjara? Kantung matanya juga semakin tebal. Apa ia juga tidak tidur karena ketakutan?

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika ia sampai di depan penjara, kedua orang penjaga yang tadi duduk langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat. Mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke kemari.

"S—sasuke-_sama_! Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar salah satu penjaga tersebut menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku ingin menjenguk temanku."

Sasuke melangkah semakin dekat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika salah seorang dari penjaga menghalangi jalannya.

"_Sumimasen_, Sasuke-_sama_. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang diizinkan untuk mengunjunginya."

Sasuke mendelik tajam. Ia lalu mencengkram kuat leher baju lelaki tadi. "Tidak sopan! Kau mengusirku pergi tanpa sempat berbicara dengan temanku, hah?"

Pengawasan kedua penjaga tadi melemah akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Kesempatan itu tentu tidak disia-siakan olehnya untuk mencuri kunci penjara yang tergantung di saku celana penjaga tadi. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memindahkan kunci itu ke saku celananya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong penjaga tadi.

"Beri aku waktu lima menit untuk bicara dengannya dan menyingkirlah ke tempat lain karena aku tidak mau ada seorang pun yang mendengar," desis Sasuke.

"T—tapi, Sasuke-_sama_—"

"Masih mau membantah, hah?" Suara lantang Sasuke menggema dengan jelas di gua sempit itu.

Dengan terpaksa, kedua penjaga tadi pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa mereke sadari, senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah Sasuke saat itu.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_sama_, apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" Sakura nampak kaget sekaligus heran dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tambah kurus dan kantung matamu semakin tebal. Apa kau tidak tidur?"

_Emerald_ Sakura yang biasanya bercahaya kini mulai meredup. Ia memicing ke sembarang arah, "aku takut. Kalau aku tidur, monster di dalam diriku bisa terbangun dan menghancurkan apa saja," tuturnya lirih.

Sasuke semakin sesak mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram jeruji besi hingga tangannya memerah. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sekumpulan anak kunci yang ia curi dari penjaga tadi.

"S—sasuke-_sama_, itu kan—"

"Kita pergi dari sini." Sasuke berusaha mencocokkan gembok penjara dengan anak kunci yang ada. "Aku akan membawamu pergi dan melepaskan semua penderitaanmu."

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berlari menuju hutan belantara untuk menghindar prajurit kerajaan yang juga sedang mengejar mereka. Sialnya, mereka harus berurusan dengan prajurit kerajaan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit akibat pemuda itu tertangkap basah membebaskan tahanan mereka. Keduanya berhenti di tengah hutan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Nampaknya, para prajurit itu juga kehilangan jejak mereka sehingga tidak terlihat lagi bayangannya.

"Kita sampai disini saja."

Kalimat ambigu yang diucapkan Sasuke menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Sakura. Sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih naik turun, Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya, "maksud Anda?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan ujung pedang yang berkilau di hadapan Sakura. Ia menatap gadis itu kosong, "aku akan membunuhmu disini."

.

.

Fugaku memukul meja di sebelah singgasananya dengan keras. Membuat beberapa pengawalnya yang setia berdiri samping kanan kiri permadani merah yang terbentang terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan Sasuke membebaskan seorang monster dari tahanan?" ucapnya nanar.

Lelaki yang merupakan seorang raja itu memijit dahinya yang mendadak berdenyut. "Anak kurang ajar! Ia bahkan lebih memilih gadis monster itu daripada melindungi rakyatnya sendiri!"

Prajurit yang melaporkan kejadian tersebut masih berlutut di hadapan Fugaku. Di sampingnya ada Itachi yang juga mencemaskan keadaan dua orang itu.

"Perintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mencari keduanya! Cari sampai dapat dan bawa kembali! Kalau mereka melawan, bunuh saja keduanya!" Fugaku menatap nanar kedua orang yang berlutut di hadapannya.

Mendengar penuturan ayahnya itu, sontak membuat Itachi mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengajukan protes. "T—tapi, _Tou-san_—"

Belumlah sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Fugaku sudah memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Itachi. "Diamlah, Itachi! Adikmu itu sudah keterlaluan! Dia harus diberi pelajaran."

Itachi meneguk ludahnya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?_

.

.

"A—apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_sama_?" Kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah mundur seiring dengan langkah Sasuke yang semakin maju mendekatinya.

"Butuh pengorbanan yang setimpal untuk mendapatkan kembali ketentraman di negara ini. Kalau hanya dengan mengorbankan satu nyawa dapat membuat negara ini kembali tentram seperti sedia kala, maka aku akan melakukannya."

"Sasuke-_sama_..." Hati Sakura berdenytu nyeri mendengar penuturan jujur dari Sasuke.

Sakura tahu, tidak hanya dirinya yang terluka. Tapi juga pemuda itu. Sakura tidak pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya. Raut datar tanpa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke saat ini. Seakan ia berusaha menyimpan segala luka, kesedihan juga kebimbangannya dalam topeng tanpa ekspresi itu.

Gadis ayu itu menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum tipis. Mencoba menutupi semua luka dan kesedihan yang kian lama menjalar di hatinya. "Lakukanlah," gumamnya sangat lirih.

Sasuke terhenyak mendangar jawaban mantap dari gadis itu. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Tubuhnya mendadak menegang dan mati rasa.

"Kalau itu bisa menyelamatkan negeri ini maka lakukanlah tanpa ragu, Sasuke-_sama_..."

Sasuke menunduk untuk menahan geramannya. Giginya bergemelutuk dan buku-buku jarinya sudah memutih. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba membuang pedangnya ke sembarang arah lalu berlari menuju Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk melindungimu?"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura begitu erat membuat gadis itu sempat kesulitan bernapas. Namun mendengar suara Sasuke yang pilu membuat kedua tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

"Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa hidup ini begitu pelik? Seandainya aku terlahir sebagai manusia biasa, mungkin kita akan lebih bahagia." Sakura memejamkan matanya, meresapi aroma tubuh Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Bagiku, Sasuke-_sama_ adalah teman pertamaku. Satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukanku sebagai manusia. Orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku selain _okaa-san _dan _otou-san_."

Sakura bisa merasakan pelukan Sasuke menguat. Seakan pemuda itu benar-benar takut kehilangan dirinya. Takut kalau ia melepasnya, ia tidak akan bisa lagi menggenggam gadis itu seutuhnya.

"Sasuke-_sama_ selalu mengulurkan tangan ketika aku jatuh terpuruk. Anda tidak pernah membiarkanku larut dalam kesedihan. Anda tersenyum tulus sambil berkata akan melindungiku." _Emerald_ Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca ketika satu per satu kenangannya melintas di memori otaknya. "Semua itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia..."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Iris klorofil gadis itu memandang lurus _onyx_ kelan di hadapannya. "Lakukanlah apa yang harus Anda lakukan, Sasuke-_sama_. Karena kelak Anda akan menjadi raja yang hebat untuk negeri ini."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Manik kelamnya memicing ke sembarang arah. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi raja yang baik."

Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke membuang pedangnya. Ia lalu memungut pedang itu dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Sasuke. Ia menuntun tangan Sasuke untuk mengarahkan pedang itu tepat di depan dada Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya membiarkan dirinya sendiri ditusuk oleh pedang Sasuke.

Melihat itu, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "SAKURAAA!" Ia menahan tubuh gadis itu yang sudah limbung dan hampir jatuh ke tanah.

Darah mengalir dengan deras dari dadanya. Membuat rembesan merah di baju putih yang ia kenakan.

Tak lama berselang, pasukan prajurit kerajaan dengan kudanya berhasil menemukan mereka berdua. Semuanya spontan berhenti ketika melihat kejadian mengenaskan di depan mata mereka. Dimana gadis yang mereka cap sebagai monster itu hampir meregang nyawa di tangan tuan mereka sendiri.

"Sakura, bertahanlah!" Raut Sasuke cemas bukan main.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura. Ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis yang begitu dicintainya.

Sebelah tangan Sakura tertatih-tatih untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu kemudian menangkup tangan Sakura yang berada di pipi kirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan terakhir yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"Raja yang baik adalah orang yang mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit, Sasuke-_sama_. Orang yang rela mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga baginya demi rakyatnya." Bahkan di saat terakhirnya Sakura masih bisa tersenyum tulus kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

Mata kelam itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Seakan sebentar lagi air yang tertahan di dalamnya akan tumpah begitu saja.

"Sasuke-_sama_—"

Kata-kata selanjutnya begitu lirih Sakura ucapkan namun masih dapat Sasuke dengar samar-samar.

Tubuh gadis itu pun melebur di udara. Berubah menjadi butiran-butiran emas halus yang mendadak menghujani Brigadoon saat itu. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya agar butiran-butiran halus yang merupakan peleburan jiwa Sakura yang telah tiada itu tertangkup di kedua telapak tangannya.

Tidak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan kesedihan Sasuke saat itu. Bahkan airmatanya pun tidak bisa tumpah untuk mewakilkan betapa pedih hatinya. Satu kata terakhir dari Sakura terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

_Aku selalu berdoa, semoga Anda selalu bahagia, Sasuke-_sama_._

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note :**

**OS terpanjang kedua yang pernah aku ketik. Sebuah fict untuk ikut meramaikan Banjir TomatCeri IV o**

**Apapun saran dan masukan kalian untuk fict ini akan aku terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.**

**HAPPY BTC IV!**

**Regards**

**YoruChan Kuchiki**


End file.
